


trash magic

by ninetiez



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Woman, Overstimulation, Possessive Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Soft Dom Cobb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetiez/pseuds/ninetiez
Summary: don't ya wanna come to my motel honey?don't ya wanna hold me down, tell me that you love me?don't ya know that i have really never loved nobody, but you?
Relationships: Cobb Vanth/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	trash magic

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna make an age diff / daddy kink cobb fanfic when ep1 first came out but apparently my dumbass has taken so long that someone already beat me to the punch
> 
> ig when they put a silver fox space cowboy on screen all the bitches with daddy issues come out of their lil caves and write fanfic

there he was. cobb stood in the corner of of the room, brown eyes scanning the room for what felt like the millionth time that minute. it was, after all, your party and he hadn't yet seen you there. despite the _tension_ between the two of you, you had invited him sweetly, and he was _sure_ that he had seen you wink as you walked away. cobb set down his drink decidedly, getting up to find you in the crowd. 

the rooms of your quaint house were dimly lit and filled with the scent of alcohol and sweat. music blared from speakers somewhere in another room, bodies twisting against one another in a tangle of limbs and body heat. cobb pushed through the grinding youths, eyes steely as he walked through the throngs of people. he found success in the living room, but his victory was bittersweet.

there you were; looking as beautiful as he had remembered you earlier that day. the thing that he _wasn't_ happy to see was the twenty-something year old douchebag towering over your form. cobb saw how he looked at you. snake-like eyes raking down your body the moment he knew you wouldn't notice, forearm resting above your head, eyes lazily suggesting you move to somewhere more _private._ cobb knew every trick, every machination to get into a woman's panties. he's practiced them endlessly as a young man, fucking every woman who would give him the chance.

maybe in his younger years, he would have tried something like that with you. maybe when cobb was a handsome young hotshot, fresh off the high of escaping the life of a slave. but, that was then and right at that moment, he wasn't a young beau anymore. narrowing his eyes at the scene's continuance, cobb raced off back to his spot in the other room, only to find his drink missing. he growled at the sight, racing back to the kitchen to pour himself a drink of something stronger. 

gazing callously over the lid of his cup, cobb could see all your friends milling about, talking about things he either couldn't or didn't want to understand. the party continued on without him, just as it had before. the room was hot, air thick with perspiration and tension, not just from the glances he kept stealing at you. every once in a while, cobb would catch your gaze wander longingly to him, eyes heavy with some emotion he couldn't pinpoint. 

the party drudged on. he probably should have left by now, but he was feeling brave (some would call it tipsy) and had decided to stay and wait for you to drift from the _boy_ keeping you in your spot against the wall. cobb kept his arms crossed heatedly, keeping a lusty gaze on you. he observed you blush under the attention, biting your lip softly. the gray-haired man smirked softly at this, coking his head to the stairs leading to your bedroom, beckoning you to go somewhere _else_ , somewhere without that little boy keeping you so utterly bored. 

you shook your head at this, drawing a deep sigh out of cobb. _always_ _the sweetheart_ , he reminded himself of your nature. and so he sat at that dining room table, waiting to devour you like a vulture in the sky. 

you stared longingly at cobb from your spot with the boy you had met- a friend of a friend who had apparently been dying to meet you (as if his borderline hard-on in his pants wasn't enough to convince you.) _maker,_ how you wanted it to be him pinning you up against the wall instead of whoever this poor sap was. you sighed as the bot dragged on and on about something or the other, his words barely heard over the loud music. 

a hand was placed swiftly on your waist and your head shot up from its place staring at cobb. the young man was smiling down at you, murmuring something about _"g_ _etting out of here"_ and _"going somewhere where_ _we can have some real fun."_ you excused yourself quickly and walked away, pushing his hand off of you as is it were covered in poison. 

cobb watched you storm disgustedly up the stairs to your bedroom, taking this is his chance to have a little **chat** with the boy. 

"hey there, buddy," cobb said smugly, hands stuffed in his pockets. 

"the hell do you want?" of course, this was less of a question and more of a threat to leave him alone. cobb changed his demeanor. 

"listen, kid," cove stood up straighter and gazed uninterestedly down. "i don't know what in the nave of ever-loving _fuck_ you think you're trying with her, but you can cut it off right here." 

"or what," the boy's voice shook, betraying him. "what are you gonna do, old man?" 

cobb moved his hand subtly to his pocket, flashing his marshal badge. 

"d'you really wanna get into that right here? because, i assure you, i have no qualms about shooting your ass into the next **goddamn** century with _her_ watching." the marshal flashed his signature smug smirk, his eyes steely and cold all the while. 

the black haired kid nodded nervously, raising his hands in a makeshift surrender. 

cobb walked away, shoving his hands weeping into his pockets like some makeshift god. his eyes were hungry, scanning the rooms for where you had gone. he walked up the stairs to your room, hazel eyes twinkling as he found his prize. 

"hey." he muttered, stepping into the dim light of your room. "haven't seen you all night." 

"yeah," you laughed dryly. "got a bit tied up."

"i saw. you ok, sweetheart?" you felt your face hear up at the pet name, clearing your throat. 

"for sure," you grinned up at him. "is he looking for me? i don't want that creep knowing i'm in my room." 

"ah, no, i think i might've scared him off." cobb smirked, picking something up off your nightstand and staring at it for a short while, placing it down after a few seconds. he was standing directly above you, gazing lazily down at you with what you could _swear_ was some hint of lust. 

"y'know," cobb sighed. "i'm _so fucking tired_ of seein' you hangin' around all those little boys." 

you sucked in a breath, closing your legs and squeezing your thighs together. 

"what d'you mean, cobb?" cobb laughed cuttingly at this, eyes cold and hard. his cold, steely gaze sent shivers to your crotch, and you bit the flesh of your cheek. 

"you know damn well what you're doing," he stood closer to your body, looking condescendingly down at you and grabbing your chin in his hands. "don't you, little girl?"

you batted your eyelashes coyly up at him, pushing your lips momentarily and smiling. 

"i don't think i do." you couldn't be more of a liar. every time you let some young guy hit on you, every time you let someone brush a hand up your thigh or whisper things into your ear, you knew _exactly_ who was watching. and you knew _precisely_ how to get cobb to go home all hot and bothered. 

"aw," cobb squeezed your cheeks, your lips puckering artificially. "such a little liar." 

there was a pregnant pause. 

"daddy doesn't like liars, does he?" 

the two of you jumped on each other. you pressed your mouth hungrily against his, his hand still on your jaw, keeping it open and ready for him. there was a blur of tongues and teeth and moans, and cobb removed his mouth from you. picking you up swiftly and throwing you farther up on the bed, cobb unbuttoned his shirt watching you with a hawk-like gaze. 

"don't fuckin' move unless i say so, you hear me?" cobb ordered, putting on his tough 'marshal' voice. "wanna be a damn tease, you little slut? you'll get _exactly_ what the fuck you deserve, and _i_ decide what you deserve here. is that clear?"

"yes, daddy," you whimpered, eyebrows knitted together pitifully as you watched him undress. after getting his belt off, cobb reached up and fastened your arms to your headboard with it. 

"too tight?" he asked sweetly, and you smiled at his consideration, nodding. "good."

cobb immediately went back to sucking at your neck once nude, finding a spot just beneath your jaw that made you wriggle. you mewled softly, rutting your hip against his thigh. cobb bit you once in warning, enough to convince you to behave. 

he reached your thin shirt, grinning in pride as he ripped it down the middle, pleased at your little gasp. he sucked a line down your sternum, leaving a trail of saliva to the valley of your breasts. cobb eagerly reached behind you and unhooked your bra, drawing a sign out of you. 

"hm," he hummed contentedly, kissing your left nipple softly. "you have such pretty tits, baby doll." 

you breathed out quickly at his lewd remark, despite being tied to the headboard with a belt and having the remnants of a shirt lying beneath you. 

cobb wasted no time sucking one of your nipples into his mouth, teeth nicking the bud every once in a while. you moaned softly as his other hand traced your other nipple, pinching and flicking it every once in a while. switching places after a while, cobb kissed your nipple and focused, again, on sucking it to the point where you could finally feel good and then pulling away. 

he decided he was bored of toying with your nipples after a little bit, dragging his lips down your tummy and toying softly with the elastic of your pants before pulling them down your legs. cobb threw them halfway across the room, moving his head closer to your aching pussy. 

he breathed out softly on the seat of your panties, kissing the wet patch there and drumming his fingers near the waistband of your panties. 

"god, daddy, please, get on wit-" you whined, rutting your hips upward. your eyes widened as you realized your mistake in tone, watching as cobb rose threateningly from his place. 

"what was that?" he asked, pushing his greying hair back. his eyes were hard and glinting wickedly in the dim light of your room, gazing coldly down at you. "you wanna try that again?" 

"i'm sorry, i'm sorry," you cried swallowing thickly with fear. "please, please, please, just _touch me_ already, i've waited so long, daddy, please, i've been so patient." 

"aw," cobb looked pitifully down at you, his mood changing at your fit of begging. "poor baby. daddy's been teasin' you too much, huh?" 

you nodded tearfully, leaning into his hand when he pressed it against your cheek. 

"daddy's been too mean to you, hasn't he, sweet angel? aw, you've waited so long for this, ain't you? been so patient, my good girl. why don't you tell me how long you've waited and maybe daddy'll make you feel good like you need it." 

cobb kissed you softly and towered over you, peering adoringly at you. 

"since i first saw you, oh, god, daddy," you spoke softly, shy from his praises. "you were, are, so handsome. wit' your hair and your pretty eyes and you were so funny and charming. i just wanted you to hold me, and touch me, and kiss me all over, please, daddy, let me have this, please."

you had descended into soft tears by the end of your little monologue, letting cobb wipe and kiss them away with gentle care. 

"oh, what a sweet girl you are, honey. it's ok, now, princess, daddy's gonna take care of you now, ok?" he spoke in soft tongues, eyes full of affection and warmth. you nodded tearfully as he sunk back down between your thighs, finally pulling your panties down and blowing softly on your clit. you breathed deeper, trying to suck in as much air as you could, knowing it would not be enough. 

cobb delved into you without hesitation, spreading your lower lips apart and attaching his mouth to your clit hastily. he dragged his tongue up your sensitive clit, drawing out a high-pitched keen from you. you tugged helplessly at your binds, desperate to thread your fingers through his greying locks and tug softly at them. alas, he continued his sucking and licking without this, using his strong hands to keep your hips from rising off the mattress. 

"mph, daddy," you hummed, rolling your hips as much as you could to gain more friction. "feels so good." 

cobb hummed around you, earning a high-pitched squeak out of you. he sucked the nub deeper into his mouth, before letting go, prompting a whine. cobb smiled and pushed a thick index finger into you, then another. 

"look at that, honey, you can fit two! isn't that lovely?" he asked, eyes glinting. you nodded as calmly as you could while being fingered by a man you had only dared to dream about for months on end. 

cobb smiled and plunged his head back in the crevice between your thighs, pumping his fingers all the while. you arched your back and stared limpidly at the dark insides of your own eyelids, toes curling into the mattress. cobb licked mercilessly at your clit, obscene squelching sounds filling the already heavy air. 

dear _god_ , you should have expected this. cobb was a man well past what some would call his prime, he knew what he was doing and how to get about making you feel good. but, _lord,_ you hadn't expected this level of... mastery. you opened your eyes a sliver to see cobb staring intently up at you, mouth and fingers working so eagerly to tear you apart from the inside. he beard scratched nicely against the inside of your thighs, the coarse hair irritating the soft skin in the sickest, yet most pleasurable way. 

you threw your head back against the pillows and moaned loudly, signaling to him that you were getting closer to snapping. 

"tell daddy when you're gonna cum, baby, i gotta give you permission." cobb spoke gently, pulling away from your dripping center for just a second. 

"hnngh, m'kay, daddy." you squealed, face curled into somewhere between a sob and a face that could only be described as _ecstasy._ you had never even felt this way before, never had anyone eat you out that good, make you scream the way he was. 

"oh! daddy, gah-gonna cum!" you howled, watching him nod in approval of your makeshift request. you lifted your back up off the bed and moaned loudly, allowing cobb to ride you through your orgasm, licking your sopping cunt softly and pumping his fingers slowly. 

you lay back, panting, eyes closed in the effort of having the most intense orgasm you had ever experienced. 

cobb crawled up to you on and pushed your mouth open with his pointer finger and thumb. 

"open." he muttered, watching you obey his order. cobb leaned down and kissed you, feeling your tongue lazily roll over his to taste yourself from his mouth. he pulled away, out of breath from kissing you and wiped the combination of saliva and wetness from your pussy off his bearded chin. you watched idly as he untied your hands from his belt, rubbing your wrists to get the circulation back into them. 

"what a good girl, givin' me an orgasm. sweet little angel, aren't ya?" cobb smiled and looked exaltingly at you, murmuring soft praises and worship. "my perfect, obedient little sweetheart, huh? look at you, all fucked stupid."

"hm," you hummed in response. you reached softly for his dick, delirious with pleasure, which looked painfully hard.

"shh, it's ok, daddy's gonna get his real soon." cobb set you higher on the mountain of pillows you had arranged, making you look like a little queen upon her throne before him. caressing your face with the gentlest touch, he pushed himself in slowly, allowing your insides to stretch out for him. you mewled and wriggled beneath him, face contorted into a mixture of ghoulish mix of pleasure and pain. he was so _big_ , you couldn't even register wether it was his girth or his length or maybe every both, but you knew it burned and felt good. 

"that's it, take it," cobb groaned, face buried in the crook of your neck, breathing hot air onto your clavicle. "mph, can feel you strechin' out nice 'n wide for me." 

you breathed out and nodded against his head, letting him know that you were ready for him to move. cobb pulled himself out almost completely and rammed himself in almost completely, forcing a near-scream out of you.

"shh, you don't want them to hear us downstairs, do you baby?" you shook your head reverently. and so he set his pace, allowing himself to go slow, but setting his strokes deep and meaningful, hitting that special spot within you each time. the sheets were soft as you bounced against them, the bed squeaking in wood rubbing against wood.

cobb fucked himself into you over and over again, kissing your neck over and over, whispering praises into his skin. his hands roamed about your body, finding their place holding your hips with bruising force, hoping that in the morning, he would be able to look at them in the light. 

you mewled beneath him, attempting to ground yourself by grabbing cobb's shoulders and digging your nails into them. he hissed from above you, thrusting his hips faster inside of you. whines and moans and wet noises filled the small space of your room, the air hot and humid from sweat and body heat. cobb, desperate for another orgasm out of you, bit the soft skin between your neck and shoulder, licking the wound apologetically when you let out a soft little scream. 

you were already close to your orgasm, fresh off the oversensitivity of your last one, and you felt the knot in your stomach tighten as he essentially piston-fucked you. 

"god, oh, daddy! I'm gonna come again, daddy, please, please, hngh," you squealed, smiling when you heard him mutter 'yes' against your skin. rolling your hips repeatedly, you reached your high, closing your eyes to combat the feeling of everything being _too much_.

cobb didn't stop. he couldn't stop. he could _feel_ the orgasm building as he flipped you over easily.

"come on baby, you can give me another, i know you can, angel." you sobbed at his words.

"please, daddy, i can't take any more," cobb didn't respond, only fucked you harder from behind, chasing his impending high. 

"god, I'm gonna get you so fucking full, you're gonna be all filled up with daddy's babies, huh?" cobb grunted, picturing how you would look with him cum all dripping out of you, helpless. you wailed, voice muffled against the pillow. cobb reached his hand around to rub quickly at your clit, pushing you even closer to your third time coming of the night. 

he could feel his balls tighten up, so cobb pulled your hips to the hilt of his cock. you rasped at the feeling, feeling a familiar warmth flood your lower half as cobb wrung your _third orgasm_ out of you, muttering and rambling into your ear. 

"shit, oh," cobb groaned as he pulled his softening cock out of you, watching you collapse onto the bed. he smiled lovingly at the picture, placing his hand on your back and rubbing it. 

"'m gonna be right back, ok, sweetness? 'm just gonna be a minute." he muttered, walking to your attached bathroom and turning on the tap to the bathtub. while waiting for it to warm up, cobb smiled softly. _finally,_ he had gotten to keep you for himself. you are his to take care of, to love, to kiss, to hold, to pleasure, everything. he walked out of the room once he noticed the tub was full and picked you up, arms still tones from his years as a slave. 

you were jolted out of your dream-like state by water, eyes opening quickly and widely. 

"sh, it's just a little bath, honey, you're ok." cobb smiled, eyes crinkling at the sides. you were slipped into the bath, your eyes tired and with shy demeanor. cobb scooted you forward and sat down behind you, kissing the side of your face sweetly. 

"i didn't hurt you too bad, did i?" cobb asked worriedly, eyes soft with affection and adoration. 

"no, s'ok." you keened, snuggling your face into his neck and kissing the flesh there. "i liked it. felt nice." 

"yeah?" he asked, rubbing your back softly. "good." 

"hey," you said tormentedly. "d'you think, maybe, we could, do something after this?"

"like," there was a pause as cobb tried to maintain his composure. "a date?'

"yeah," you looked away. "sorry-"

"i would love that, little angel.

i would love it a lot." 


End file.
